ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
And now to Bed
= And now to bed. = Posted by Largehobbit Posted: Apr 19, 2018, 10:38pm Lady’s Grace, August 20th, late evening Emma frowned down at the ruined instrument. It would not be easily replaced, a violin was a delicate and expensive item. She studied the young girl and wondered how she had come by it let alone the skill to play it. "That will be all Kerry, go give Joe a hand with the card game." "Is Mr Lewis well?" Kerry enquired her voice filled with concern. Not another one, Emma despaired as she shooed the younger woman out. She turned then to study their damsel in distress. "How are you feeling now miss?" "The.. the name's Abigale." she offered, "I feel better. Thank you." "You have eaten?" "Yes. Yes thank you." "Good. Would you like a bed for the evening? That is unless you have some place to go?" "No.. I mean yes that would be.. I mean to say that is kind of you. Yes please." "Good. follow me." Emma turned and led the woman through the large house to the a small room on the second floor. She had a few rooms like this, mostly kept for when one of her girls was careless and fell heavy with child. She walked in and lit the gas lamps to give a dim light to the room. "You will be safe in here for the night." Emma said, "There are clothes in the wardrobe and dresser, please do help yourself. I like to keep the girls will dressed so there is plenty." "Thank you, I do not know how to repay you for this." She looked so helpless standing there clutching the remnants of her violin close to her chest. Emma smiled as she thought of an idea, "Listen what if I were to replace that for you?" She pointed to the broken instrument. "Replace it?" Abigail asked. "Yes in exchange for you working here." Abigail looked horrified and stepped back towards the bed. "No not like that." Emma tried to reassure her, "I mean I will buy you a new instrument and you will play for our guests. You might need to show a bit of leg to make it interesting or the regulars but that is all. None of my girls are forced to do anything they do not want to." "I dont know." Abigail said, still looking worried. "Well think it over. There would be free room and board, and once the instrument is paid for we can talk wages. The choice is yours. Sleep on it." "I will think about it. Thank you." "Alright then, good night miss Abigail." "Goodnight." she replied and Emma turned to find her own room. *** “No daddy! Please stop!” Emma opened the door as Connors cried out. She rushed over to the bed and placed a calming hand on his head. His eyes opened, but remained unfocused for a moment as his mind struggled to claw its way to the waking world. He gasped and reached up to grab her wrist. "There there Mr Lewis, you have had a trying night." He looked up at her, his face drawn and pale from the blood loss. Beads of cold sweat were forming on his brow. Quickly she glanced at the dressing on the wound ensuring that it was intact. Gently she removed his hand from her own. "You need sleep." she whispered. "Water." he croaked and she leaned over him to pick up a pitched and glass that she had left earlier on the side. He breathed deeply as she drew close to him and she saw a familiar light in his eyes as he watched her pour him a drink. She helped him tip forward his head then and poured some of the water into his mouth. "Thank you." he said at last. "How do you feel now?" she asked. "Strong as an ox." he lied and she laughed, cupping his cheek fondly with her hand. He brushed his stubbled cheek against her palm and closed his eyes. "We both need sleep." she said after a long moment. I will take the chair. He made to protest and she easily pushed him back towards the sheets proving the lie of his earlier boast. She stepped behind her screen and changed into a comfortable robe before settling down in a wide seat near the window. It was built for comfort, often being a location of choice for her clients so with the aid of a few blankets it made an adequate place to sleep. Leaning over she lowered the light of the gas lamp and closed her eyes. "Good night Mr Lewis." she breathed as sleep took her. OOC: Surely Connor would be in not fit state for such shenanigans ;D